


Snowman

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: If their daughter wants to build a snowman, why aren't they outside?





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of

"Daddy?"

Severus looked up at his five year old daughter. "Yes Summer?" 

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Okay."

After finishing marking, Harry went outside to watch his husband and daughter but found the grounds empty.

Checking his map showed them both in muggle studdies.

Opening the door, Harry's jaw dropped at not only Summer signing and dancing along to a film but Severus also.

When Severus climbed in bed Harry played tug of war with the covers until Severus pulled hard, leaving Harry bare.

"That's okay, the cold never bothered me anyway." Harry said, laughing at Severus' groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
